


Buscando Tierras Salvajes

by BAzulyRojo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAzulyRojo/pseuds/BAzulyRojo
Summary: Es un tiempo sin fecha. Judy Hopps es Buscadora del Clan Hopps, una scout de élite con la misión de salvar a su familia. ‘Nick’, zorro mascota de los conejos, es compañera de Judy en sus expediciones. Mientras el par viaja a las Praderas en búsqueda de un futuro, Judy y Nick encuentran una experiencia que cambiará sus vidas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking the Wilds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531810) by [Lovelymayor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymayor/pseuds/Lovelymayor). 



"Judy, necesitamos tierra fértil. Eres nuestra única esperanza. El Clan Hopps sigue creciendo y viene rápido el tiempo para mudarnos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente. "Si, padre". Respondió Judy.

Por tres días, Judy ha estado en caminata. Por tres días ha mantenido alerta sus orejas de conejo como así también su ingenio. El viaje era largo, pero no sin compañía. Tenía un deber único –scout del Clan Hopps- y con ello venía una herramienta única.

A su lado, en cuatro patas, estaba Nick – el zorro familiar de los Hopps.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, Judy inspeccionó el valle. Miró a Nick, quien se detuvo a su costado. Viéndolo a él la hizo recordar cuando se conocieron, hace mucho tiempo. Ella era una niña, Nick la tenía en sus brazos. Una vez, su madre le dijo que Nick había estado con ellos desde que ella nació. Ahora ellos estaban maduros, aptos para servir a su clan. Judy ha visto pasar dos docenas de veranos, y Nick casi tres.

"Madre dice que fuiste abandonado… Pequeño, chillando. Dijo que sin nosotros, tú habrías muerto." Las palabras de Judy hicieron que Nick levantara sus orejas al escucharla, para que luego ambos tomaran asiento. Contemplaron el valle, suponiendo que eran las Praderas mencionadas por los ancianos, era su destino.

"El clan me ha protegido desde que tengo memoria. Zorro, me llamaron. Bueno, todos excepto una…"

Judy entrecerró sus ojos, usando sus sentidos entrenados percibía entre el panorama, las rocas y la hierba. Ahora que ella había visto esas Praderas, sería la charla de la aldea – si es que podía volver a su hogar. Por su oreja izquierda, escucho la voz de Nick. Por la otra, una suave brisa soplando desde el este.

"Y todavía lo estamos, Nick." Dijo Judy, volteándose hacia él. Movió sus patas hacia abajo, halando de un bolso hecho de hoja de maíz llena de bayas que había tomado durante la travesía. "Sé que piensas que estamos de cacería, pero te rehúsas a consumir de los otros mamíferos que nos encontramos… sabes, tu olfato por estas bayas es más agudo que el de cualquier otro cazador por su presa." Hubo un acento de broma en su tono, la luz de una sonrisa aparecieron en sus labios.

Nick le sonrío de vuelta, y enterró sus patas en la bolsa. Arándanos, como se lo imaginó. Recogió los suficientes para el momento y empezó a reventarlas en su boca.

"Estamos lejos de las madrigueras, Nick. ¿Podrías comer con moderación? Judy carcajeó, luego bajó trotando del valle hacia una roca plana en medio de montones de césped. Se subió a éste, y sintió el calor del sol. Observó a la distancia. El pasto era verde, y claro. Era perfecto. Las Praderas eran como los ancianos habían dicho; incluso la brisa desde el este pareció existir después de todo.

Detrás de ella, la gracia natural de Nick al caminar fácilmente le permitió mantener el ritmo de Judy. Se detuvo cerca de ella, a la espera mientras Judy escalaba.

"Nick, ven." Dijo ella claramente, como si esas órdenes fueran triviales. Nick se deslizó hacia arriba sobre la roca, su ágil, desnudo cuerpo frotándose contra la ropa algodonada de Judy. "Mira allá. ¿Ves cómo es de abierta la llanura? Podríamos hacer de aquí el hogar del clan si logramos hacer el viaje." Aquí no ha habido cataclismos. Ni guerras. Al menos, ninguno que hayan dicho los ancianos…"

Nick miró, pero no podía juzgar algo tan importante. Metió su cabeza abajo, en el regazo de Judy mientras observaba. Lamió su pata una vez. "Estoy aquí para apoyarte, Judy, lo que sea que decidas, debo coincidir. La scout eres tú – yo solo soy un zorro." No había malicia en su voz, solo hechos.

Judy asintió. "Pero valiente para un zorro. Y leal. Y amable." Levantó una pata para dejarla sobre la cabeza de Nick, acariciando el espacio entre sus largas, oscuras orejas. Estaba cálido. La brisa fría azotando desde las llanuras de delante no se sentían tan mal con su cuerpo apegado al de ella. Nick cerró sus ojos, sus miembros cansados por el largo viaje matutino que agotaban su energía.

"Jaja, ¿agotado, zorro valiente? ¿O te haces el astuto, fingiendo que duermes para escapar de tus deberes? Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Nick."

Nick levantó sus orejas instintivamente ante el resonar de su nombre. "Yo soy lo que tú digas, Judy, pero nunca seré un conejo." Él hablo sin abrir sus ojos. Solo palabras, sin acciones. Judy bajó la vista hacia él. Judy lo miraba calmo al verlo acostado ahí, ese familiar pelaje rojizo. Siempre ha sido capaz de reconocerlo entre multitudes gracias a su pelaje. Ella todavía era joven cuando él era mayor. Ahora, la edad era irrelevante.

"Eres tan bueno como un conejo." Aseveró Judy, revolviendo su pata por la espalda de Nick. "Trabajas duro, claro que esperas que nadie lo descubra. Te haces el listo, pero eres bueno en tu corazón. El Clan Hopps te valoriza. Te atesora. Nick, yo te atesoro." Sus propias palabras la sorprendieron. Nunca había dicho algo como eso. ¿Qué dirían los ancianos? ¿Su padre? ¿Acaso se ha enamorado de la mascota del clan? De seguro la expulsarían. Lo llamarían fraternización estúpida. Pero todos amaban a este zorro. Ella más que nadie.

"Eres demasiado buena para este zorro, Judy. Si yo fuera un salvaje-"

"Pero no eres salvaje. Eres nuestro." Interrumpió Judy. Nick la pausó rápidamente.

"He visto la forma que los otros depredadores me ven a la hora de la guerra. Cuando atacan, casi esperan que me les una. Me miran y se preguntan por qué te montas a mi espalda, y por qué no te como. ¿Y qué si me capturan? ¿Qué les diría?

Judy bajó ambas patas para tomar a Nick de los lados. Ella bajó su cuerpo para presionar su pecho contra la espalda de aquél zorro. Su zorro.

"No hay depredador que te quite de nosotros. Tú y yo somos inseparables. Eres del Clan Hopps, no otro. Esos predadores de los que hablas, no son como tú. Son simples. Tú eres especial. Un zorro, criado entre conejos. Éste es un regalo para ti, no te olvides. Tal como…. tal como tú fuiste un regalo para mí, de mi padre."

Nick se levantó, olfateando el aire. Judy se pausó. Replicó el repentino gesto con su propia nariz, tratando de tomar el aroma en el ambiente.

"Habla." Susurró ella.

"Un lobo." Respondió Nick, y Judy levanto la cabeza, manteniendo sus largas orejas abajo, y su cuerpo presionado al de él. "Acechando… al este." La cola de Nick se sacudía. Judy la apretó para mantenerlo calmado.

Y ahí había un lobo. Estaba cazando, ni a cien yardas desde donde estaban sentados.

"No atacamos… solo nos ocultamos. O… Nick, abajo. Rastrearemos al lobo. Debemos saber la importancia de esta amenaza." Judy golpeteó su espalda, y él se agachó lentamente. Juntos, se escondieron en el césped. El aroma del lobo crecia aún más, luego menos, en altibajos amenazantes. El par explorador se desplazó por el pasto silenciosamente. Cada algunos pasos se detenían, observaban y continuaban, moviéndose a su alrededor para mantenerse detrás del predador, lejos del rango de sus orejas.

Mientras Nick acechaba, su mente vagaba. ¿Cuán bien podría el ser contra un lobo? Después de todo, Nick era igual a una presa. Pensó solo raramente que su vida era similar a la de un esclavo afortunado. Pero no se atrevería a hablar esos vagos pensamientos en frente de conejos y en voz alta.

Ahora era tiempo de proteger a Judy, no de reflexionar su lugar en el mundo.

Las patas de Judy se movieron por su prenda, palmoteando la resortera amarrada a su cintura. Lo retiró y tomó una piedra pesada. Sus ojos bajaron a Nick, observando sus métodos. Él estaba en cuatro patas, cola y orejas abajo. Olfateó y empujó su hocico contra el pasto, creando una cúpula sensorial a su alrededor que les permitía sentir el aroma del lobo sin que los detectaran a él. Siempre que estuvieran a favor del viento.

El sol caía a plomo, pero una brisa fría proveniente de los riscos de adelante, en el cual yacía el océano, traía escalofríos sutiles de vez en cuando. Judy y Nick solo habían escuchado historias del océano, un vasto cuerpo de agua, del cual no debían deambular cerca. Era un lugar peligroso; como nada que conocían. Mil veces un lago. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de preguntarse, y asignar una importancia mística a ese indicio salado en el aire.

El lobo sabía del océano. Lo había visto. Una vez nadó allí. No habían tantos peces como le habían dicho.

Este lobo era el primer depredador el cual su aroma habían encontrado en esta misión. Era un buen signo, un signo de que al menos las Praderas eran seguras para que crucen los conejos jóvenes. Solo la presencia ahí del lobo, ahora, preocupaba a Judy. El brusco erizamiento en la espalda de Nick la preocupaba aún más.

Algo había cambiado. Nick lo sintió de inmediato, y le susurró a Judy.

"El lobo cambia su curso. Se acerca."

Judy se maldijo sola. No había sentido el cambio del aire. La piedra en su pata y el zorro a sus pies le dieron comodidad, pero aun así su nariz saltaba en recelo.

"Nick. Rodea. Entrampa al lobo. Debemos pelear por el Clan Hopps." Las ordenes de Judy vinieron rápido, y luego se desplazó entre el césped alejándose de Nick. Él la miró, para luego moverse solo hacia el otro lado. Con cuidado, cambiaron posiciones para flanquear al lobo, quién no tenía una manada que pudieran olfatear para ayudarla.

De repente Judy pensó que era raro. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias podría un lobo no tener manada? Luego su estómago le dolió. Recordó algunas historias de los ancianos, de lobos solitarios que bebían sangre y nada les importaba. Criaturas maniáticas que deambulaban bosques oscuros y descuartizaban conejos sin esfuerzo. ¿Era éste un lobo como esos? ¿Un desquiciado lobo solitario? Ella esperó que su piedra pegara duro.

Nick era valiente. Él sabía que primero debía atraer la atención del lobo, para que así Judy ataque a distancia. Habían practicado esto muchas veces, se han podido defender exitosamente contra de gatos salvajes y una manada de lobos con la ayuda de otros conejos. Pero nunca un lobo solitario. Nick podía olerlo más aún ahora, y estaba seguro que podía olerlo a él también. Pero el lobo no tenía a Judy para ayudarla.

Nick esperó, se metió dentro del montón de césped delante de un ancho, plano espacio en medio de la vegetación. Sabía que el lobo debía cruzar el claro, y luego él tendría la ventaja. Pronto, pasó. Un borrón color blanco. Como el color de las palmas de Judy. Era una loba. En su boca, ella tenía un manojo de ratones agarrado desde sus colas. No vestía ropa, como él. Se movía lentamente, no como un cazador hábil lo haría.

Nick se precipitó de entre el matorral, sus labios se enroscaron en una muestra de temibles dientes. Gruñó. La loba, tomada por sorpresa, soltó los ratones. Nick sabía que tenía que atraer la atención de la loba lo suficiente como para que Judy-

La piedra llegó. Bajó navegando desde una roca elevada en la posición de Judy, golpeando a la loba en las costillas y haciéndola rodar en el suelo. La hizo gritar mientras caía, su lengua saliendo. Nick se acercaba a la loba, listo para matar. Listo para morder su cuello y matar a su enemigo, una amenaza del Clan Hopps.

Pero luego, miró la loba a los ojos. Vio miedo. Vio remordimiento. Ella jadeó, y a su lado floreció una roja mancha de sangre.

"Paz…" Rogó la loba, con sus ojos muy abiertos y respiración entrecortada. "Cachorros."

Nick se detuvo ante esa palabra. Cachorro. Este no era un lobo solitario. Ni un monstruo. Esta era una madre, sola, perdida, y luchando para alimentar a sus crías. No podía decidirse a morder su cuello. Por encima, Judy miraba en confusión, e inquietud. Bajó de donde estaba, tomando otra roca y acercándose a los dos carnívoros.

"¡Nick! ¡Mata!" Comandó ella, sus piernas temblando. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un lobo. Era enorme, más grande de lo que parecía de más lejos. Las orejas y el hocico, la espesa cola: estos eran similares a los de Nick.

Nick simplemente giró su cabeza. Se recogió a sí mismo en posición sentada y bajó sus orejas. "Pero no puedo." Murmuró, pesaroso. Tanto como pudo. Judy tomó la piedra de la resortera. Se aceró a la loba y levantó la pesada piedra sobre su cabeza.

"La loba es amenaza. No voy a tolerar amenaza ni a mi Clan ni a mi zorro." Esto se lo aseguró a Nick, pero la loba la escuchó. La loba, sabía la convicción de la coneja. La vio, y sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

Pero aun así, rogó, "Cachorros…" Y jadeó un largo suspiro de aliento.

Los brazos de Judy bajaron y ella miró a Nick, quien tenía su cabeza abajo. "Tú eres la loba solitaria. Eres el monstruo del bosque, ¿por qué juegas estos trucos? ¿Dónde está tu manada, loba solitaria?" Le preguntó a la loba, su tono todavía imperativa.

"Sin manada." La loba murmuró, estremeciéndose por el dolor en su lado. "Madre sola… con cachorros."

Sus palabras eran extrañas. Suaves. No gruñía como depredador. Pero ¿no que todos los predadores gruñían? Bueno, no su Nick.

"T-Tú… Tú, loba. Madre…" Judy tropezaba con sus palabras. Miró el montón de ratones: muerte limpia y sin rasgones.

Finalmente Nick habló, "Las tenía en su boca, como si las fuera a entregar. Sin duda una madre."

Y Judy sabía que Nick no le mentiría. Sabía que esta loba era madre, cazando poco para alimentar a sus cachorros. Aun así, ¿Por qué solitaria? ¿Dónde estaba la manada de esta loba?

"¿A dónde está tu manada, loba? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no tienes manada?" La voz de Judy temblaba, y su convicción desapareció, dejándola solo con una fiebre de preocupación en su estómago igual como la que sintió hace rato.

"Sin manada." La loba jadeó, lamiendo sus labios, y Judy se dio cuenta que eran las lágrimas de la loba corriendo desde sus ojos que humedecieron su cara. "El Alfa duerme con omega, madre omega soy. La Alfa echa omega de manada… es ley."

Sus palabras eran raras, alienígenas para Judy. ¿Alfa? ¿Omega? ¿Qué palabras eran esas? ¿Qué ocultaba la loba? Debía preguntarles a los ancianos que sabían cuando volviera a su hogar. Por ahora, solo sabía una cosa. Que la loba era una madre, y por esto, no intentaría cazarla ni herirla. ¿Pero algún día ella no lo haría?

"Cachorros… Cachorros a lobos… Se hacen una amenaza." Razonó Judy en voz alta, todavía empuñando la piedra.

La loba gimió al sentir a la coneja llegar a una decisión. Nick solo miraba, obedientemente.

"¿Por qué amenaza? Paz, Paz para cachorros." La loba suplicó.

Judy sintió dolor. Su cuerpo lo sentía, y su corazón lo sentía. No podía matar a esta loba. Talvez a otro, pero no a ésta. Una pequeña parte de ella entendió todo acerca del dolor de la loba, su lucha. Otra gran parte conocía solo su vida en las Madrigueras, perturbada solo por conflictos y nunca por hambre. Pero vio la sangre estropeando el blanco pelaje de la loba, y se sintió rara.

Sintió una gran – culpa.

Nick levantó la vista, mirando a Judy mientras se quitaba el bolso. De ahí sacó el mate con ungüento, hecho de hierbas y de aceites vegetales. Ella se arrodilló al lado de la loba, y ésta gimió y tembló de miedo mientras sentía su muerte.

"No." Susurró Judy, suave, reconfortantemente. "Quédate quieta. Te ayudaré." Desparramó el ungüento en sus patas, el líquido blanqueado, y lo presionó dócilmente sobre la ensangrentada piel de la loba. Encontró la herida y, a pesar que la loba gritó de dolor, frotó la medicina que se le había dado para salvar su vida contra la batalla. El dolor en el lateral de la loba disminuyó, y sus ojos lagrimearon no por dolor, si no por alivio. Luego, Judy desdobló un largo, plano y áspero algodón. Lo envolvió alrededor de la loba, quien se enroscó para dejarse. Se levantó un poco, sus patas delanteras hacia el frente y las traseras tendidas al lado.

"Tú eres… buena coneja." Suavemente dijo la loba, evitando sus ojos de Judy. Judy secó sus patas en el césped. Luego, acarició su espalda en modo de disculpa. Sintió el suave pelaje, como el de Nick entre sus dedos. Sintió una familiar y extraña novedad. Todavía sentía culpa. ¿Por qué un lobo piensa que es buena? ¿Por qué un lobo tendría motivo para pensar mal de un conejo, si todo lo que los lobos hacen es cazar y matar conejos?

"Nos vamos ahora, loba. Toma tus ratones. Alimenta tus cachorros. Pero no caces conejo si valoras sus vidas." Con esas palabras, Judy tomó su resortera y bolso, y chasqueó sus dientes para llamar a Nick, quien se precipitó a su lado. El lobo no los atacó, incluso luego de romper el viejo proverbio de "nunca voltearse ante un lobo." El lobo solo se sentó, y recogió sus ratones. Nick miró atrás mientras desaparecían entre el césped. Judy también miró atrás. Vieron el borrón de pelaje blanco. Y vieron el suave azul de sus dóciles ojos maternales.

"Nick." Estaban ahora alejados a una buena distancia. Yendo a casa para reportar sobre las Praderas. Las orejas de Nick se levantaron cuando escuchó su nombre. "Tu… hiciste bien. Al no matar la loba. Eres un zorro bueno. Eres… un zorro amable. El más amable." Nick se frotó contra ella, sus pelajes entremezclándose.

"No sé qué historia les diré a los ancianos… Me sorprendo, porque quiero mentir."

"Entonces miente." Dijo Nick, sin fuerza en su voz. Judy pensó que podría. Sabía que enfrentaría castigo por dejar ir a la loba, la amenaza. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Los ancianos? Pero las Praderas no era el hogar de Judy. Era el hogar de la loba, no del Clan. ¿Por qué, entonces, debían tomárselo? Judy amargamente se preocupó si era posible incluso, en cien veranos más, que la loba se quede con ellos como Nick lo hizo. ¿Qué tan alejado estaba un lobo de un zorro, si un zorro podía ser amable?


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron tres días. Durante la luz del día, si es que era fresco, Judy y Nick marcharían hacia su hogar, siguiendo los signos y sus infalibles memorias. El viaje a casa era siempre la parte más fácil. Era volver por territorio conocido, por caminos y senderos ya mantenidos en la memoria. Se nutrían de arbustos de bayas que conocían de antemano, recogían champiñones, y no encontraron hambre durante su camino. Bebían de arroyos y no encontraban sed. Se aseguraban de evitar los profundos, oscuros bosques.

Era el cuarto amanecer cuando vieron las Madrigueras en el horizonte. Los familiares tramos de campo agrícola y chozas llenaron a Judy de ansia, que siempre sentía cuando volvía a casa. Ella sabía que, como un reloj, no demoraría mucho tiempo para salir de viaje de nuevo, como era su deber. Nick se acarició contra ella, andando en cuatro patas mientras Judy caminada a su lado.

"Judy, ¿qué le dirás a tu padre?" No era propio de él hablar fuera de lugar, pero la experiencia le había afectado.

"Nick…. Le diré a mi padre que herimos a un lobo. Le diré que las Praderas son un buen lugar, y que tal vez al oeste, lejos del salado océano, encontraremos buen terreno para nuestras casas."

"Así que mentirás." Observó Nick, tratando de virar lejos de sonar fustigador.

Judy calló por un largo rato. Luego afirmó con la cabeza.

"Voy a mentir."

Brincando sobre rocas en lenta sucesión, el par luego quedó a la distancia de arrojar una piedra de las Madrigueras. Cruzaron por un campo de lechugas y captaron la atención de un conejo atendiendo los cultivos. En momentos estuvieron rodeados por niños saltarines e incluso algunos adultos, ansiosos de noticias de su misión. Nick no pudo aguantar sonreír un poco ante todo ese salto descontrolado.

"Ya, ya, jóvenes conejitos, debemos reportarnos con padre. Miren como eluden su trabajo al primer signo de interés." Judy regañó, casi riendo. "¡Vamos a morir de hambre si huyen delas granjas con tanta facilidad!"

"¡Pero hermana, queremos saber también!" Reclamaron, saltando y tironeando de su ropa. Los otros conejitos se vestían igual a Judy, y no se extrañaban ante la desnudez de Nick. Todos estaban acostumbrados. Uno a uno se dispersaban y volvían a su trabajo, excepto una pequeña conejita de ni cuatro años que Nick tenía en sus brazos.

"Ésta es muy pequeña, ¿qué hacía en las granjas?" Le preguntó a Judy, acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la conejita que se chupaba el pulgar.

"Ah, Lucinda. No debes alejarte de casa. Las granjas son... Las granjas son para chicos y chicas grandes." Explicó Judy, bajando la vista hacia los grandes ojos de su hermana. No estaba enojada. Solo preocupada. Más de un conejito ha sido robado por detestables depredadores merodeando en los bordes de las Madrigueras. No quería decirle a la pequeña Lucy que por eso se preocupaba, así que tomo un camino distinto.

Cuando llegaron a las chozas, Nick dejo a Lucinda abajo y ella se abalanzó hacia los brazos de un pariente mayor. Judy saludó ante la señal de sus hermanos y hermanas, que estaban felices de verla. Al ser ella lo primero que veían, no esperaron a que hablara con ellos. Sabían bien que debía hablar con su padre primero.

Judy se acercó a la cabaña con la pesada puerta de metal. Golpeó dos veces y luego la abrió. Nick se quedó afuera, acurrucándose en posición sentada y lamiéndose la parte de atrás de sus patas. Dentro de la choza, la luz se asomaba por entre la paja del techo. Allí su padre se sentaba en la sala espartana, en una silla hecha de ramas, su expresión cambiaba a una de felicidad al ver a su hija regresar a salvo. Judy se sentó, cruzando sus piernas en el piso. Ella esperó sus órdenes.

"Judy, Buscadora, hija, me llena de alegría saber que vuelves sana y salva." Stu dijo, sus sabios ojos semicerrados mientras sonreía. "A pesar de ser solo seis días, nuestros corazones te han extrañado. Dime, Buscadora. ¿Qué has visto? ¿Son las Praderas un lugar seguro? ¿Encontraron tú y tu zorro nuestro nuevo hogar?

Judy tomo aire, y luego hablo:

"Padre, las Praderas son un lugar pacífico. Al este hay riscos y el susurro del océano. Al oeste hay campo abierto que podríamos amansar con nuestros métodos."

"¿Y tienes alguna razón para sospechar peligro o disputa en el trayecto?"

Judy negó con la cabeza. "El camino es seguro. Solo debemos ocultarnos una vez. Habían bastantes arroyos y fuentes de comida, pero debemos tener provisiones si viajamos como aldea."

Stu asintió. "Y las tierras en sí. ¿Qué peligros encontraste?" Tomó una pipa hecha de una cáscara de maíz y comenzó a fumar de ella. Luego bebió agua cruda de un bol, hecho de una roca rozada con otra.

Judy apartó la vista por un momento y exhaló. Sus emociones surgían y se mezclaban en su interior, y sabía que debía mantenerlos en control antes de hablar. Recordó la voz de la loba. Recordó su blanco pelaje con una mancha de sangre como un sol en atardecer en un cielo brumoso. Recordó la indecisión de Nick… Su amabilidad cuando el de ella no estaba.

"Padre, Nick y yo… Captamos el aroma de un lobo. Un lobo, pero sin manada. Seguimos y observamos a este lobo a distancia segura. Pronto, el lobo giró hacia nosotros, y no tuvimos más opción que planear una emboscada. A pesar de herir al lobo con mi resortera, escapó. La nariz de Nick dijo la verdad: este lobo no tenía manada. El peligro por un lobo es… pequeño, padre. Superable. Podríamos sembrar en las Praderas.

Stu se echó atrás en su silla, y rechinó en el silencio. Se le veía pensativo, y fomó de su pipa por algunos momentos antes de hablar.

"Entonces deberíamos prepararnos pronto para mudarnos. Buen trabajo, Judy. Eres mi hija apreciada. Te enviaré una vez más a las Praderas antes de empezar las preparaciones. Hay que esperar para que los cultivos den fruto. Luego… Luego deberemos ir a nuestra nueva casa."

Judy estaba aliviada, pero no lo demostró; sabía que era lo mejor. Se puso de pie, lentamente, mientras su padre abría sus brazos. El abrazo fue cálido y familiar. Conocía todo esto desde su niñez. Al igual como conocía a su confiable zorro. Cuando se apartó de su padre, él la miró a los ojos.

"He vivido un largo tiempo, Judy. He vivido tanto que ya olvidé mis primeros veranos. En todo el tiempo trabajando la tierra y criándolos, nunca he sentido el olor de un lobo solitario. Nunca. Cuando tu resortera golpeó al lobo. ¿Lo viste? Dime."

Judy no había esperado estas preguntas. Su padre se veía tan complacido. Pero ahora estaba serio, sus ojos café se encogieron de temor. La tomó más apretada de lo usual, con más protección que en mucho tiempo.

"Padre… el lobo era un lobo blanco. Cazaba solo, por roedores. No sentimos aroma ni escuchamos aullido de otro lobo. Este lobo, cuando cayó… no aulló. No pidió ayuda. Este lobo estaba solo, padre. Este lobo no tenía a nadie." Su mente se saturaba de memoria. No se dio cuenta antes de que le faltaba ese aullido delator. Nunca había escuchado de un lobo sin aullido.

'Cachorros…' Recordó ella, y pensó en sus hermanas más jóvenes – pensó en Lucinda.

"Ahora consulta a los ancianos, Judy. Les vas a pedir consejo. En una semana retornarás a las Praderas, mi Buscadora. Debemos garantizar su seguridad. Anda." Dijo Stu, besándola en su frente. "Y cuando hayas hablado con ellos, ve con tu madre. Está inquieta."

Judy salió de la choza de mala gana. Vio a Nick sentado afuera y se acercó para acariciar su cabeza y orejas.

"Ven, Nick. Ahora vamos con los ancianos." Dijo ella, y él se puso de pie. Nick siempre era capaz de pararse, pero más a menudo el andaría en cuatro patas. Judy pensó que tenía que ver con ser de la especie depredadora. Para Nick, solo era más cómodo. Juntos, Judy y Nick cruzaron la aldea hacia la gran casa donde vivían los ancianos.

Hacía tiempo que los ancianos estaban muy viejos para trabajar las tierras, pero el Clan Hopps respetaba la edad. Ellos eran los abuenos de Judy – ambos padres de su padre, y la madre de su madre. El abuelo de Judy de parte de su madre había muerto por un ataque depredador años atrás. Había salido a caminar. Fue rápido, muy rápido, y nadie pretendía saber qué clase de depredador había hecho la hazaña.

Esta vez, cuando Judy entró a la choza, Nick lo siguió. Dos grandes montones de paja arreglados como camas se ubicaban a cada lado de la casa. Habían pocas cosas, salvo por unas tinajas de agua hechas de arcilla, canastas conteniendo vegetales secos, y una mesa con sillas. Las abuelas de Judy parecían trabajar en sus tejidos e historias de comercio. Mientras que su abuelo tallaba un pequeño objeto de madera, era un grabado. Cuando entró luz mientras lo hacía Judy, la notaron y pausaron su artesanía.

"¡Judy!" exclamaron ellos su nombre casi al unísono, abriendo sus brazos para recibir un abrazo y una frotación en la mejilla a cada uno. Incluso en la escasa luz, Judy podía ver y apreciar las semejanzas entre estos conejos y sus padres.

Nick descansó cerca, sentándose otra vez en sus ancas y mirando a los conejos intercambiando amabilidades. Estaba seguro que lo habían visto, y estaba seguro que él era casi un conejo como el resto en el Clan Hopps, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrado a tal afecto salvo por la que recibía de Judy.

"He venido por consejo, buenos ancianos." Dijo Judy, separándose del último abrazo y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas como lo hizo con su padre. Nick vino para descansar a su orilla.

"Habla, Judy." La alentó su padre, dejando su tallado de lado.

"En las Praderas, Nick y yo topamos con un lobo. Pero éste no se parecía a los relatos antiguos. No era ni más grande in mortífero que el lobo promedio." Judy elaboró sus palabras, aún confundida por lo sucedido.

Sus abuelas se miraron mutuamente. Una dijo, "Los lobos solitarios son peligrosos, Judy. Muy peligrosos de combatir. ¿Corriste, cierto?

Judy afirmó. Otra vez, mintió.

"Lobos solitarios…" Habló el abuelo de Judy, y los demás escucharon. "Son peligrosos por ser desesperados. Imagina vivir sin tus hermanos y hermanas, Judy. Imagina vivir sin tu zorro. Esa es la vida de un lobo así. No es de extrañar que enloquezcan.

"¿Y qué hay de estas palabras: alfa, omega? Nosotros… nosotros husmeamos al lobo." Judy sintió que la atraparían mintiendo acá o allá. Estaba preocupada. ¿Sería recriminada? ¿La separarían de Nick?

Hubo silencio, y Judy sintió en cualquier momento que el dolor de desaprobación llegaría a sus oídos.

Sintiendo esto, Nick levantó su cola y frotó su nuca contra la pata de Judy. Ella lo acarició amablemente en respuesta, mirando a sus abuelos.

"Esas son palabras de lobo." Dijo la madre de su madre, con un profundo suspiro, "escuchadas en antiguos tiempos cuando con frecuencia encontrábamos lobos. Los Alfa son los líderes de la manada, como tu padre del Clan. Un Omega es el miembro menos respetado. Subordinado a los demás. El rechazado del grupo.

Así que éste era el significado detrás de las palabras de la loba. Había estado con un Alfa pero su lugar era la de una Omega. Eso explicaba su expulsión. Judy conocía estos rangos de diferente forma. Por ejemplo, ni soñaría hablar fuera de lugar a su padre, ni sus parientes menores con ella. Nick… Nick era deferente a todos, ¿Pero por qué? Era más alto. Fuerte. Podría terminar una vida cuando quisiera, y Judy lo sabía.

Nick también sabía. Sabía, pero no lo pensaba. Estaba lejos de ser posible. Era un buen zorro, y correspondía al Clan Hopps. Además, quedaba una pregunta. ¿Por qué no todos los depredadores eran buenos, y amables, y pacíficos con el Clan Hopps? ¿Debían ser criados de nacidos, pacificando su naturaleza por una amorosa familia de conejos? Las mentes de Judy y Nick pensaban incesantemente esto, como si estuvieran conectados.

"Judy." Su abuelo habló otra vez. "No debes quedarte mirando al tratar con lobos. Solitarios o no. Matan conejos, poco más. Si se te da la oportunidad de nuevo, de acercarte a un lobo solo, que sufra la muerte. ¿Entendido?"

Era un ultimátum. Una ley. Judy sabía cómo conocía muchas leyes. Nunca herir un miembro del Clan. Nunca dejar sola las tierras del Clan; incluso ella debía estar con Nick en todo momento. Nunca mentir.

Nick se agitó, afectado por la incoherencia de los eventos. Deseó no haber hablado por desafío, originalmente, si no por curiosidad. Su tono sonó más insolente de lo que quería.

"Pero… ¿Esto no nos hace como el lobo?" Dijo Nick, y Judy lo quedó mirando. Todos lo hicieron. "Este lobo no cazarnos. ¿Por qué perseguir? ¿Matar sin razón? ¿Por ser lobo?"

La madre del padre de Judy frunció el ceño, sus rugosos rasgos se arrugaron aún más. "Calma a tu mascota, Judy. No entiende nada. Luchamos para defendernos, somos Hopps. Solo somos comida para los lobos, nada más."

Judy trató de calmar a Nick; lo acarició a lo largo de su espalda pero esta se espinaba más de rabia. Su cola se movía de lado a lado, y luego se dio vuelta del pecho de Judy para mirar a los ancianos.

"¿Y si es zorro? ¿Qué si es zorro? ¿Qué si yo en el pasto? ¿Matarme, antes que nada? ¿Por seguridad?" Nick hablaba fuera de turno; él hablando así era inimaginable. Judy no sabía de dónde sacó esa idea. El clan Hopps lo amaba, claro, asi que ¿por qué se sentía que era algo personal?

"Nick…" Le habló Judy con afecto, tratando de calmarlo, pero Nick no se iba a tranquilizar tan fácil. Dio vuelta y se fue, abriendo la solapa de la puerta y dejando una momentánea abundancia de luz debido al sol fuera. Judy se llenó de culpa, inculpándose de inmediato, vagamente y sin preguntar, en su nombre. Así eran las cosas, actuar con humildad y devoción filial. A Nick se le enseñó lo mismo, pero ahora ella sentía como si estuviera viendo realmente lo que se encontraba dentro de su corazón.

Judy se volteó hacia los ancianos, quienes se miraron entre sí.

"Controla a tu zorro." Dijo una, para luego volver a su tejido.

"Procura que no use ese tono en el futuro. Tiene suerte de que si quiera tenga voz, al salvarlo de la selva desconocida." Dijo otro anciano, sacudiendo si cabeza en desaprobación.

Judy asintió. Era hora de irse. De ver a Nick, y de saludar a su madre. Se puso de pie, inclinó bien su cabeza y deseó no haberle dicho a nadie sobre lobos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Judy empujó y abrió la enchapada puerta de la choza, fue recibida por la cálida caricia del sol de mediodía. Se sintió bien en su pecho y brazos, y lo disfrutó por un momento, pensando con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron solo segundos antes de reabrirlos y comenzar a buscar a Nick.

"¿Nick?" Llamó ella, inquisitiva de primera, luego con un todo de orden "¡Nick, ven!"

Pero no vino, puesto que no estaba cerca.

A pesar de que un zorro era hábil para esconderse, Judy estaba segura que algún otro conejo lo había visto. Vio a su hermana, alta y delgada, y se acercó a ella en trote urgente.

"¡Melody! ¿Has visto a Nick?"

Melody traía una canasta con lechugas, recién recogidas. Su pelaje café claro contrastaba con el de Judy, y sus patas estaban sucias por trabajar en la tierra. Judy sabía que su hermana prefería estudia sobre el mundo con los ancianos. Cuando escuchó la petición de Judy, se asombró y carcajeó, cerrando sus oscuros ojos.

"Scout Judy, ¿es ésa la forma en que saludas a tu hermana, la que te alejaste por tanto tiempo?"

Judy frunció el ceño y suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros.

"Si, si, lo siento Melody, me da gusto verte bien. Ahora, ¿has visto a mi zorro o no?"

Melody asintió. "Si lo vi. Pasó rápido como un insecto hacia nuestra madre en su bosque de jardín. Nunca lo había visto con esa cara tan dolida."

Judy se acercó para abrazar por sus hombros a su hermana, cuidando de no tirar la canasta con lechugas.

"¡Gracias, hermana!" Exclamó Judy, sinceramente, para luego marcharse corriendo.

Melody la vio, sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza mientras que su hermana corría hacia el otro lado del terreno del clan. Pensó que tenía suerte al poseer tal zorro, domesticado, el zorro de un conejo que nada los iba a detener.

Mientras Judy trotaba por el camino, saludando a sus parientes, pronto llegó al bosque de su madre. Estaba justo saliendo del sendero, en un bosquecillo de altos abedules. Se aproximó en silencio, tratando de no interferir con el trabajo de su madre. Inmediatamente, sus ojos percibieron los rayos del sol entre los árboles. Reflejándose en el pelaje familiar, rojo-anaranjado de su zorro, mientras descansaba en el regazo de su madre.

"¿Madre?" Dijo Judy mientras caminaba entre la arboleda.

Bonnie, su madre, se sentaba entre las flores que crecía. Los radiantes colores púrpura, rojos y amarillos ornamentaban el parque como pequeños lunares, y Bonnie vestía una tela pintada de azul proveniente de los pétalos de las flores. Sobre sus piernas, descansaba Nick, mientras ella suavemente le entonaba una canción. Las orejas de Nick estaban caídas, relajadas, y respiraba lenta y silenciosamente. Cuando Judy se acercó, Bonnie subió la vista y le sonrió.

"Judy." Dijo ella, acariciando la espalda de Nick con su pata. "Cuando vi a Nick acercarse. Sabía que estaban seguros, y rara vez estoy más feliz que cuando vuelves sana y salva."

Judy agachó la cabeza bajo una rama y se aproximó al lado de su madre. De rodillas, acercó su pata para ponerla en el cuello de Nick.

"Los siento, Nick… Estás dolido por todo esto, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Judy, suavemente, susurrándole.

Bonnie sintió el dolor desde el momento que vio a Nick. "Tu zorro no habló", dijo ella, "solo vino para reposar conmigo y darme su calor. ¿Qué lo hirió? Y Judy, ¿Qué te ha herido?

"Madre, yo…" Judy no encontraba las palabras. Su frente se arrugó en agonía mental, tomando distraídamente una de sus propias orejas caídas. "En las Praderas, Nick y yo nos peleamos con una loba solitaria."

Bonnie asintió, sus ojos centrados en la calma respiración denotada en la espalda de Nick.

Esta loba, pensamos que era monstruoso, como los cuentos. Pero cuando Nick sorprendió a la loba, no peleó. Cuando… Cuando nosotros la atacamos, no peleó. Solo cuando me acerqué a matarla me habló. Me suplicó, que le perdone la vida por sus cachorros. Vi los ojos de esta loba, madre. No temía la muerte por tener dolor, si no por sus cachorros. Les mentí a todos, a padre y los ancianos, pero no te puedo mentir, madre. No a ti…"

Por una larga pausa, Bonnie calló. Dejó de cantar, pero su pata seguía acariciando la espalda de Nick. Luego, su otra pata la dejó sobre una de las piernas de Judy. Esto hizo que Judy subiera la vista a ella, y Bonnie la miró a los ojos cálidamente.

"Has aprendido algo, Judy. Aprendiste que otros mamíferos a veces… a veces son como nosotros. Aprendiste que no todos los predadores cazan conejos, ¿no es así? Cuando escuché lo que dijiste… Sentí lo que este zorro siente, ya que soy madre, y el también es depredador. ¿Es que no tenemos más en común con esta loba que con cualquier otro?"

Judy asintió con la cabeza al entenderle.

"No hay lobo solitario que nos ofrezca paz con otros lobos., igual que no existe conejo solitario que pueda dar paz a todos los conejos. Así es la vida con estas amenazas. Sospecho que este encuentro no va a cambiar la decisión de tu padre de mudar el clan. No nos queda mucho tiempo aquí, con el terreno así de trabajado, y nuestra población así de grande."

Otra vez, Judy asintió. No dijo nada.

"Creo que hiciste lo correcto, Judy." Dijo Bonnie, y Nick levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y gimió dentro de él.

"Tal como yo lo hice hace tiempo." Susurró Bonnie, sonriéndole al zorro. "Judy, tal vez no te acuerdas, pero cuando eras muy joven, este gentil zorro era mío. Fue mío porque reclamé mucho en contra de un peor destino que el Clan Hopps le había dado. Hablé en contra de que lo mataran por ser necesario. Porque ¿qué necesidad hay en matar a un cachorro? Era más joven ese entonces, igual que tu Judy. Así que nos lo quedamos. Nick, lo llamé. Lo crie para respetar la vida, y el amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo di? Habías cumplido ocho. Eras tan pequeña, pero tu corazón y sueños tan grande."

"Si recuerdo, madre." Dijo Judy al escucharla, y se apretó contra Nick.

"Era un día cálido, Otoño," continuó Bonnie, "y siempre has querido a Nick. Dormían acurrucados todo el tiempo. Eras tan feliz de que sea 'tuyo'. Mientras que tus hermanos y hermanas no confiaban mucho en él, tú lo hacías sin reserva. Sabía que cuando comenzaste a entrenar para ser scout él te sería de gran utilidad. Que él te protegería mejor que yo, muy lejos en terreno salvaje. Y así lo ha hecho, siempre…"

Bonnie se agachó, y luego plantó un beso en el suave pelaje de la frente de Nick.

"Así que cuando te preocupe que no seas parte de nosotros, que te daremos la espalda, no lo hagas. Debes recordar la vida que tienes y has tenido con el Clan. No eres conejo, pero sigues siendo parte del Clan. ¿Entiendes? A pesar que eres de Judy, sigues siendo mío, y te amaré igual que cualquiera de mis hijos."

Judy miró mientras Nick le asentía a Bonnie, con sus ojos húmedos, y Judy lloraba también. Ha temido perder su zorro en muchas oportunidades, pero nunca así, cuando encontró a la loba y al escuchar la voz de los ancianos. En lo profundo de su mente, sabía que no todos los conejos miraban a Nick como su madre lo veía. Recuerdos de haber escuchado reclamaciones tarde en la noche volvieron a ella. Eran esas noches las cuales se tomaba más fuerte de Nick.

Todo lo que Nick pudo decir fue "Gracias", luego suspiró, esnifó y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Bonnie estaba agradecida que la haya buscado y que Judy había vuelto. Se sentó con ellos el resto del rato, sabiendo que su siguiente misión sería mucho más peligrosa que la anterior. Stu planeaba enviarlos una vez más, mientras que el resto del Clan Hopps se preparaba por el éxodo.

"Ven y acuéstate con Nick y tu madre, Judy." Ofreció Bonnie, abriendo un brazo para que Judy colapse. Allí los tres descansaron frente al calor del sol, junto a los colores y aromas placenteros de las flores alrededor de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez más, las Praderas se mostraban frente a ellos. Una vez más, Judy y Nick se sentaron en una plana piedra frente al sol del mediodía, pasándose moras entre ellos de bolsos hechos de hojas de árbol plegadas, atadas con tiras flexibles de corteza.

Judy se cubrió los ojos mientras miraba hacia el valle donde habían conocido a la loba. Sabía que ese no era su destino. En cambio, viajarían hacia el oeste a territorio inexplorado para decidir de una vez por todas si las Praderas eran seguras.

"Judy." La voz de Nick resonó en su boca llena de bayas. Parecía que las eligiera y sacara de los bolsos, dejándoselos para él. "La voluntad de tu padre es mudarse aquí. No soy zorro de granja, pero…"

"Pero Nick, debemos obedecer. Es el líder del clan. Él y los ancianos. El terreno que cultivamos tiene tierra delgada, y muy pronto se va a acabar. Estas tierras están fértiles. Espero que podamos venirnos." Mientras hablaba, ella continuaba mirando a la distancia. Ocasionalmente sacaba una fresa y la masticaba e su boca.

"¿Qué otra cosa esperas?" Preguntó Nick, con sus orejas paradas en curiosidad.

"Espero…" Judy pausó para pensar. ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Paz? ¿Amor? ¿Qué más pasaría cuando vivieran seguros? ¿Se quedaría con su clan o buscaría uno por cuenta propia? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron contacto con otro clan de conejos. Judy no estaba segura si potencialmente existía otro. Y que iba a ser de Nick…. no tenía idea.

"Nick, espero que un día ambos podamos ser felices. Que podamos encontrar algo que nos mantenga contentos."

Estas palabras eran poco claras en su propósito. ¿Qué ambos ya no tenían ese algo?

La suave brisa que soplaba del este parecía indicar su ruta. Al caminar más al oeste se revelaban aún más anchas y planas llanuras, aún sin ser trabajado por las patas de otro clan granjero.

"¿Crees que nos toparemos con más lobos?" Preguntó Judy, presionando su pata contra un abedul como si estuviera canalizando la memoria del jardín de su madre.

"No podría decirlo. Espero no volver a ver a otro lobo nunca más." Respondió Nick. Se mantuvo agachado, en cuatro patas con su cabeza apenas sobre el borde del pasto. Llevaba provisiones y agua atadas a su espalda. "Judy, espera. Olfateo algo."

Otra vez Judy maldijo la diferencia de su olfato comparado con el de Nick. Sonrió irónicamente y acarició la espalda de Nick. "Eres buena alarma. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es… carbón. Como a quemado. Como una fogata para asar zanahorias y contar cuentos."

¿Fuego? Judy entrecerró los ojos. Fuego significaba inteligencia. Incluso peor, fuego significaba el sin sentido y cruel capricho de la Coneja Naturaleza, de la que todo ha nacido. ¿Qué pasó esta vez? Judy se agacho y siguió a Nick hacia el olor, usando la punta de su cola como guía entre los arbustos y el pasto largo. Pacientemente, ella registró el horizonte buscando señales de humo, pero no encontró. Al parecer no existía fuego presente.

Nick se detuvo frente a ella, la punta de su cola, con un ligero movimiento de arriba abajo, le señalizaba que también lo hiciera. Ella se quedó en posición, para luego avistar la negra punta de un árbol que contrastaba con el cielo azul-grisáceo al noroeste.

"Lo veo, Nick. ¿Hueles más mamíferos?" Preguntó Judy, acercando su pata para tocar gentilmente la punta de la cola de Nick.

"No hay más mamíferos, solo tú y yo" Respondió Nick. Continuó caminando un poco más, tirando de Judy. Al acercarse al árbol, su real forma fue revelada. No era un árbol. Era una estructura. Había varias de ellas, casas quemadas; las esqueléticas líneas de construcción lo hacían evidente. Grandes franjas de suelo negro carbonizado, rodeando los quemados restos de lo que debía ser una aldea.

Por un momento, Judy y Nick estaban estupefactos. La aldea parecía suficiente para albergar docenas de conejos, no tan grande como el Clan Hopps, claro. Podían ver rastros de senderos entre las estructuras quemadas, pero no así indicaciones de cómo sucedió esto.

"Nick. ¿Fue un relámpago O… O alguien…" Judy mantuvo su respiración. El fuerte, abrumante olor a quemado la rodeaba. Sabía lógicamente que no tenía ningún peligro, pero un profundo escalofrío subía por su cuerpo.

Nick no respondió. No tenía idea. Pero sentía el recelo de Judy y se mantuvo cerca de ella, preocupándose que su cuerpo tocara un poco y continuamente el de ella. El pelaje de Nick se erizaba en su espalda, mientras que Judy miraba repetidamente a ambos lados, anticipando algún peligro desconocido.

"Este es un lugar oscuro. Siento… Casi siento que esto pasó recién…" La voz de Nick era suave. Tratando de estar calmado, solo por si acaso.

"Entonces hay que trabajar para saber." Decidió Judy. Miró a Nick a los ojos mientras se alejaba de él. Apuntó a otra estructura. "Ve. Busca." Mandó ella, y Nick obedeció. Empujó su nariz entre matera quemada y cenizas, buscando pistas que les de algo de información.

Mientras tanto, Judy investigaba los restos de otro edificio. Unas marcas en el piso indicaban que existieron camas y muebles. Los montones de cenizas decían que este lugar fue habitado, y su mente se llenó de pensamientos, imaginando algo tan terrible pasándole a su propia aldea. ¿Cómo podrían los conejos del Clan Hopps escapar de las garras depredadoras de un hambriento incendio? Cerró bien sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza para resistir el horrible estímulo de tales pensamientos.

Judy lentamente empujó contra una pila de madera quemada, temiendo a la primera que estuviera caliente todavía. Al desplomarse a un lado, miró por el espacio debajo y el área cerca de él. Había arañazos. Marcas de garras, no había duda de ello.

"¡Nick!" Llamó ella, girando su cabeza hacia él.

Nick vino corriendo, atravesando y evadiendo entre quemados y caídos árboles.

"Nick, mira. Arañazos. Pon tu pata ahí. ¿Qué tan grandes son?"

Judy observó mientras Nick ponía su pata sobre los rasguños. Eran cuatro líneas, y estaban más espaciadas a lo ancho que las brillantes uñas de las patas de Nick.

"¿Un lobo, Judy?"

"No… No… ¿Qué lobo sabe de fuego? No… no, puede ser…"

"¿Entonces qué?"

Judy deseaba tener una respuesta. En cambio, mintió.

"Yo… no tengo idea."

"Vi más marcas en la otra estructura. Garras de lobos. Temibles y muchos, o… o solo uno y vuelto loco."

"Esto es malo. Este es un vil lugar, Nick. Deberíamos continuar."

Judy tomó a Nick de una correa en su espalda y lo tiró junto a ella lejos de la destruida aldea. Se dirigieron hacia el oeste, cabeza gacha mientras pensaba que significaba esto para el clan.

Nick sabía esto incluso in preguntar.

Luego de una hora de viaje por tierra, comenzó a asomarse la punta de una montaña. Estuvo en el horizonte por bastante tiempo, aunque las colinas fueron haciéndose más inclinadas y rocosas.

"Descansaremos aquí, por un momento." Las instrucciones de Judy sorprendieron a Nick. No se habían alejado demasiado de la quemada aldea. Aun así, se acurrucó a sus pies mientras ella se sentaba entre el pasto y la sombra de una gran roca gris.

"Déjame pensar… Nick, ¿sabes como padre conocía las Praderas? ¿Cómo sabía de este lugar donde nunca ha estado?"

Nick habló sin levantar la cabeza. "Tal vez los ancianos le dijeron, ya que son sabios y conocen mucho.

"No… no lo creo. Nick, te acuerdas del Clan Bin-Kie?"

"Los mercaderes. Vinieron al Clan Hopps hace… algunos seis veranos atrás, sí. Que mamíferos más joviales."

Si… Sabían mucho del mundo por sus viajes. Escuché de una chica Bir-Kie que han comerciado con muchos tipos de mamíferos, de aquellos que nunca he visto ni oído. Ñus. Búfalos. Mamíferos con grandes cuernos, largos como árboles."

"Debe ser así. Si conocían estas tierras, ¿cuál era su aldea?"

Judy sacudió su cabeza. "No podía ser. No olfateé Piedras de Clan ni vi puestas alrededor de la aldea. Un clan de conejos debía ser muy estúpido como para no marcar sus tierras con esas piedras."

Nick se encogió, sus hombros subían y bajaban con desgano mientras reposaba su hocico entre sus patas. "Entonces no tengo otra idea."

Un repentino crujido rompió el silencio. Judy y Nick reaccionaron ante la respuesta, Judy sacando la resortera de su cintura y Nick levantándose en cuatro patas y olfateando alrededor. Algo estaba saliendo de entre el césped cerca de las orillas del bosque que rodeaban la base de una montaña, detrás de ellos. Por el borde de sus ojos, Judy alcanzó a ver una caverna en la montaña que no habían advertido. Cavernas significaba pocas cosas, pero todas ellas malas.

"Nick… Nick, quédate atrás." Le susurró Judy. Ella se agachó y dio un gran salto en el aire, aterrizando sobre la roca bajo la que había descansado. Tomó una piedra de su bolso y tironeó de su resortera, esperando en silencio a que la criatura se mostrara.

De entre el pasto apareció gateando el pequeño cuerpo de un lobo cachorro. Su pelaje era blanco-grisáceo, moteado con oscuras manchas de aspecto sucio, que tal vez, iba a crecer para asemejar el blanco pelaje de su madre.

Mientras Judy y Nick miraban, el cachorro ladró y su cola empezó a moverse. No retrocedió de susto. En cambio, se acercó a ellos, olfateando de entusiasmo.

Un momento después, una conocida figura blanca salió entre el césped y Judy casi lanzó su piedra. Era su madre loba de la vez anterior en las Praderas. Se veía mejor, más fuerte, aunque Judy podía verla con algo de cojera. Llamó a su cachorro, dándole menos atención a Nick y a Judy.

"Kida, no no." Dijo ella, haciéndole señas al cachorro. Lo rodeó y lamió su cabeza. "Salir, no. Peligro. ¿Por qué no vas… cachorro…" Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, con algo de regocijo en su voz. Luego levantó la cabeza, y su cuerpo retrocedió en reflejo cuando vio a Judy. Su mentón cayó y abrió bien sus ojos. Rápidamente, rodeó con su cuerpo a su cachorro y giró su cabeza. Cuando miró de nuevo, su expresión se relajó.

"¡Tú! Tú eres… coneja amable. ¿Aún lo eres? Sus ojos recorrieron el alrededor, buscando el rojo pelaje de Nick por sobre el verde pasto. Sabía que estaba cerca. La dolorosa memoria de su último encuentro hizo seguro que nunca lo olvidaría.

"Sal, Nick, sal. Sé amable." Dijo Judy. Nick solo casó su nariz de entre el césped mientras que Judy bajó de la roca.

"¿Tú vives aquí?" Preguntó Nick a la loba mientras él se sentaba en sus patas traseras.

La loba se mantuvo a la defensiva. Su cachorro miraba discretamente entre sus piernas a las dos desconocidas criaturas.

"Trato." Dijo la loba, un todo de desánimo en su voz. "¿Me… me estas cazando? ¿Mis cachorros?"

Judy tragó saliva. "No, no…" Trató de aliviar a la loba, pero sabía que no lo iba a lograr. El cachorro era pequeño, como uno de sus familiares bebé, y Judy se sintió mal.

"Loba, tu… Loba, dinos, dinos sobre la aldea negra." Judy sabía que esta era su oportunidad para entender lo del pueblo. Tal vez la loba la había visto. Fijó su mirada en Nick buscando calmarse, pero él miraba a la loba y su cachorro. Estaba sonriendo.

Finalmente, la loba se relajó entre su cachorro. Lo dejó entre sus piernas, para luego lamerlo y limpiarlo cuidadosamente.

"Kida, mal dejar cueva. Hermanas no se van. ¿Por qué siempre tú?" Era la voz y las palabras de una madre preocupada, como la voz de Bonnie cuando Nick y Judy eran todavía jóvenes.

Kida no respondió con palabras, solo ruiditos y ladridos que eran nuevos para Nick y Judy. Giró boca arriba y su madre lamió su estómago.

"La aldea… por favor." Repitió Judy.

La loba afirmó con la cabeza. La giró hacia Judy y habló. "Aldea de conejos, una vez. Lunas pasaron desde que quemó."

Judy entrecerró sus ojos. "Vi marcas, loba. Tal vez garras, tal vez tuyas. ¿Tú atacaste la aldea? ¿Usas fuego hecho, o… o algún relámpago, para ayudar a matar conejos?" Estaba sospechando. Las marcas eran de lobo, tenían que ser.

La loba frunció el ceño en confusión, "No. Solo huelo fuego, veo humo. Mi casa ser caverna. Mi manada…" Se contuvo por un momento, y dejó de hablar por un momento. Cerró los ojos como en dolor. "Casa de vieja manada es bosque, profundo en bosque. Arboles tener marcas de territorio. Garras."

Nick reconstruía todo esto en su cabeza, escuchando pasivamente mientras Judy y la loba hablaron. Así que la loba era inocente, o eso juraba. ¿Habrá sido su antigua manada la que atacó a los conejos? No había signos de ningún conejo. ¿Cómo sabia tan poco si vivía tan cerca? Empujó con su cabeza el brazo de Judy como si lo hiciera para que siga preguntando.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? ¿Todo lo que viste? ¿Faltaste a la verdad, loba? ¿Le temes a mi piedra y mi honda? ¿Le temes a mi zorro?"

La loba dio un suspiro. Empujó a su cachorro con su nariz. "Ve a caverna. Casa. Vuelvo pronto." Le ordenó ella. El cachorro pareció entender, puesto que se levantó y avanzó hacia la cueva a la distancia, donde Nick y Judy podían espiar las puntitas de cuatro orejas que se asomaban delante de entre una pila de rocas.

"Yo temer a ti." Dijo la loba. "Eres coneja amable. No todos lo son. Mi manada come de insectos, bayas y pequeños, pequeños mamíferos. Nunca conejo. Pero conejos vienen del profundo bosque y de todos lados atacan. Todo lo que conejos saben es guerra. Todos incluso tú. Pero conoces guerra… y conoces paz…"

Judy trató de darle sentido a lo que decía, no por la diferencia de vocabulario, pero en la imposibilidad de lo que la loba le trataba de decir. ¿Cómo los conejos podrían hacer la guerra? Su Clan Hopps vivió una vida de agricultura y defensa, nada más. Y estos lobos, estos lobos quienes fueron más amables que muchos, ¿fueron atacados? ¿Cómo algo así podría pasar? Judy no estaba segura si podía creer esto.

"Escucho tus palabras, y a lo mejor las creo. Dime una vez más loba, y me iré. ¿Qué hay de la aldea negra? ¿Sabes más?"

La loba bajó y descansó su cabeza entre sus patas. Sus orejas se encogieron, y gimoteó. Era un gemido de miedo, el mismo que hizo cuando fue golpeada por Judy y estuvo a punto de matarla.

Aldea negra… es causa del Blancorebaño."

Judy sintió su mentón caer y trató de concentrarse. ¿Ovejas?

"Los de Blancorebaño vinieron un día, con fuego. Vinieron con lanzas. Me escondí en el pasto… Y vi humo, escuché pelea, conocer sangre, yo ver sangre, fui, con valentía, a ver. No ser marcas de lobo. Ser marcas de lanzas. Lanzas de Blancorebaño, filosos como garras."

"¡Judy! ¡Judy Hopps!" Una repentina voz resonó antes de que Judy y Nick digirieran la historia de la loba. Asustada, la loba se levantó con sus patas y gruñó a la dirección de aquel sonido.

¿Era un ataque? ¿Se acercaba el resto de la manada de la loba para matarlos a ella y a Nick? Judy no sabía que pensar. Estaba al borde del pánico, y levantó su resortera una vez más.

Un joven conejo llegó corriendo de entre el largo césped, su chaleco saltaba y se sacudía mientras corría. "¡Judy!" Llamaba agitando sus brazos. Se detuvo unos metros atrás y descansó sus patas delanteras en sus rodillas, por falta de aire.

"¡Peter! ¿Peter qué haces aquí?" Reclamó Judy, mirando entre la loba y su hermano. Nick se quedó cerca de Judy, su pelaje erizado esperando una pelea entre la loba y su familia. Su instinto de pelea comenzó a dominarlo.

Pero la pata de Judy tocó su cuello y lo acarició lentamente, calmándolo.

"Padre está enfermo. Cada vez más. El Clan se prepara para mudarse, y lo hará pronto. Me enviaron para decirte esto, antes de que vuelvas." Peter dijo entre jadeos. Parpadeó al ver a la loba, como si hubiera aparecido de repente, luego se cayó en su trasero instantáneamente.

"¡L-Lobo!" Gritó el, para luego escudarse con sus brazos.

La loba inclinó su cabeza, extrañada, cerrando su boca y frunciendo el ceño, para luego sentarse en sus patas traseras como Nick.

Judy no pudo soportar reírse, pero se aguantó de hacerlo tan fuerte. Las noticias de Peter eran graves.

"Viniste de tan lejos, solo… Estoy orgullosa, Peter. En el camino a casa te enseñaré como escoger la mejor piedra para tu honda."

Peter asintió, su cola temblaba mientras retrocedía con sus piernas para ponerse un par de pulgadas más alejado entre él y la loba.

"Ojos azules…" Susurró, "Azules como los de Bonnie…"

La loba desvió la vista. Se dio la media vuelta, y así con ella su cola.

"¡Espera!" Pidió Judy, y la loba se detuvo.

"El Blancorebaño. ¿Está cerca?"

"Tal vez. Muy lejos para olfatear. Tal vez al norte."

Judy asintió, y pensó. ¿Un rebaño de ovejas ha viajado de tan lejos para buscar y arrasar una aldea de conejos? ¿Las ovejas usaron lanzas para imitar las garras de lobos?

El Clan Hopps no tenía relaciones con ovejas. Judy solo sabía que eran herbívoros, como ella, y eso era todo.

Un vacío parecía aparecer en su estómago. ¿Cómo una oveja podía ser de más temer que los lobos?


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Qué quieres decir con inofensivo? Judy, ¡ese era un lobo solitario real! ¡No puedo creer que hablara!" Peter estaba corriendo y saltando delante de Judy y Nick mientras continuaba hablando. No paraba de hablar desde que los tres se habían separado de la loba. Rebotaba de los resistentes troncos de los árboles y corriendo en círculos en el pasto que le llegaba a sus rodillas.

Nick sonrió mientras el joven conejo demostraba una alarmante abundancia de energía.

"Tienes la mitad de la edad de Judy, y eres el doble de ágil." Observó Nick, mirando entre Judy y su hermano notando sus diferencias y similitudes.

Judy no era tan jovial. Ella dejó caer sus orejas y caminaba penosamente.

"¿Judy?" Preguntó Peter, "Tienes las orejas caídas, ¿No me vas a responder? ¿Cómo una criatura tan grande puede ser inofensiva? ¡Un lobo!"

"Es decir, eso era… Era una buena loba. A veces, tal vez, un lobo solitario es un monstruo… Pero a veces, es una madre. ¿Entiendes, Peter?" Judy trató lo mejor que pudo para sonar madura y confiada, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, ella estaba más preocupada que cualquier otra cosa.

"Si se lo digo a padre y a los demás, se burlarán de mí." Contestó Peter, mientras su voz se agudizaba como si se estuviera burlando.

Judy subió la vista, y Nick levantó una ceja hacia Peter, quién desvió la vista culposamente.

Peter reconsideró sus palabras. "Pero… si les digo que Judy lo dijo, creo que me escucharán."

Judy se quedó perpleja ante la demostración de madurez del mismo Peter Hopps quien una vez intentó arrancar de raíz un árbol por que "de seguro las manzanas que crecían en las ramas de más abajo eran más dulces." Ralentizó su caminata y giró su pata en el aire como si pusiera en movimiento sus pensamientos.

"Peter… ¿Sabes por qué padre sabía de las Praderas? ¿Por qué no nos envió a otro lugar excepto al norte? ¿Por qué no nos mandó a prepararnos antes si lo sabía?"

Peter se detuvo, y Nick también lo hizo. Se sentó en sus patas traseras y Peter se paseó por donde estuvo caminando Judy, algunos pasos atrás. Se paró frete a Nick y distraídamente jugó con las orejas del zorro.

Tal vez no era tan maduro después de todo. A pesar de que Judy debía confesar que ella también lo hacía cuando no había nadie alrededor.

"Nunca pregunté. Conoces a padre y los ancianos. Siempre han tenido todo topo de conocimientos antiguos. Pactos… creo que era. ¡Pactos, sí! Tiene que haber sido algún pacto."

"¿Si? ¿Con quién?" Interrumpió Nick, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Judy en silenciosa confirmación.

Peter pensó por un momento antes de responder, "Con quienes vivan en las Praderas. Tal vez, no recuerdo."

"No hemos hecho mucho comercio con otros clanes de conejos en varios años… Y no nos encontramos con muchos mamíferos. Vivimos en la tierra ancestral de los Hopps y eso es todo. Pero ahora que la tierra pierde fuerza…" Las palabras de Judy se asomaron lentamente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. Mientras que en respuestas, se quedó corta en ellas. "Peter. Puedes volver y reportarte con padre. Necesitamos más tiempo. Trata de hacer más tiempo. Nick y yo debemos saber más. Tenemos que encontrar algo."

Peter desaprobó esto, pero igual asintió. Sabía bien que no debía oponerse contra su hermana más grande. Le dio a Nick una palmada en la espalda. Nick le devolvió el gesto empujando su cabeza contra el brazo de Peter.

Judy abrió los brazos, y Peter se acercó. Ella presionó sus patas contra sus orejas.

"Estas creciendo en un buen scout. Serás pronto igual a mí." Afirmó Judy, sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

"Pronto igual que tú, tal vez." Dijo Peter, lentamente soltándose del abrazo. "Pero nunca como tú y Nick." Le dio a Nick una mirada de despido, y luego comenzó a trotar hacia el sur.

Nick y Judy lo vieron irse, y cuando se dio la vuelta para saludar, ellos también lo hicieron.

Pronto, estuvieron solos otra vez.

"Espero que el chico tenga suficiente confianza como para que tu padre lo escuche." Murmuró Nick, acercándose a Judy. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Blancorebaño. Tenemos que saber dónde está. Si el Clan Hopps se está mudando a un lugar lleno de… lobos y enemigos, tenemos que saber quién es amigo y quién es enemigo."

Por el borde de sus ojos, Judy vio a Nick asentir. Sintió como se movía detrás de ella y ponía sus patas sobre sus hombros. Descansó su hocico entre el par de orejas. Judy sintió el calor de su cercano cuerpo, pelaje contra pelaje.

"Sé que esto te preocupa. Judy, puedo ser un zorro, pero he estado con el Clan Hopps más tiempo que tú. Se nuestras fortalezas. Saldremos de esta."

Nick habló suavemente, y el eco de su voz en las orejas de Judy era reconfortante y consolador. Judy subió un brazo y puso su pata sobre la otra de él. Esperaba que ojalá estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"Gracias. Ahora, tenemos que hacer esto, Nick. Ven. Somos scouts por una razón."

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el norte, siguiendo el camino que habían encaminado con Pete. Esperaban que Peter fuera capaz de poner en alto la migración por al menos un día más. Judy confiaba que le darían un día más lejos de casa para investigar el Blancorebaño, ya que eso era lo más importante.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse al oeste, y la sombra de las montañas donde habían conocido a la loba oscurecía los campos del salvaje y viridiano césped. Judy y Nick no necesitaron discutir que Nick debía ir primero, liderando una vez más con su visión nocturna. Ambos mantuvieron sus orejas bajas, avanzando por la vegetación.

Pasaron horas sin oír ni ver mamíferos civilizados. La noche cayó para el rato que Nick y Judy llegaron a territorio inexplorado en el norte. Pasaba una brisa helada; un viento soplando desde el mar hacia el este.

"No creo que encontremos el Blancorebaño hoy." Lamentó Nick, sus patas comenzaban a cansarse. "Comienza a anochecer. Deberíamos buscar refugio ahora."

Judy siguió avanzando, mirando por entre unos arbustos. "Nick, no podemos descansar. El tiempo es nuestro enemigo. Debemos saber que hay más adelante."

Nick se detuvo detrás de ella, pasando sus patas por sus orejas. Sacudió su cola y dio un suspiro.

"Continua todo lo que quieras, pero si estas cansada y débil… Ahí es cuando van a atacar."

"Nick, los haces sonar como depredadores. Son presa, como nosotros."

"Di lo que quieras… Sé que las ovejas no son amigos de los conejos. Apenas nos llevamos bien con otros clanes de conejos que buscan comerciar novias, y solo cuando me escondes y me cubres con flores para tapar mí aroma."

"¿Comerciar novias? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nos tenemos el uno al otro, Nick. Así como todos en el Clan Hopps. No te preocupes."

¿Y crees que esto va a durar para siempre? ¿Que un día, no te van a cambiar por el valor de diez conejos en zanahorias a otro clan en alguna compra pacífica?

Judy sacó su cabeza de los arbustos y miró a Nick, con ojos bien abiertos con asombro por la crueldad en su voz y tono.

"Eso… Eso no…"

"No te preocupes, Judy. Volveré a ser un zorro obrero cuando la hora llegue. Ya que ningún conejo excepto el Clan Hopps querría sufrir teniendo a un zorro entre ellos."

"Nick, para. No es así."

Nick se alejó de ella mientras Judy trataba de acercarse para tocar su pelaje. Él se paró en sus patas traseras por un segundo y la miró fijamente, arqueando su espalda hacia ella.

"¡Mientes al decir que no! ¿Cómo sabes? Eres una coneja, no un zorro. Un día me vas a dejar y nunca más te volveré a ver y… y no estoy listo para eso."

"¡Nick, espera! Yo-"

Nick no esperó. Su cara se contrajo en dolor y arrancó por entre el largo césped a su alrededor, corriendo y dejando a Judy parada detrás de los arbustos.

"¡Nick! ¡Nick, no te voy a dejar! ¡No me dejes!" Gritó Judy, llorando y moviéndose por el pasto, saltando para ver por dónde iba Nick. Pero la noche era muy oscura, demasiado. Los ojos de un conejo no eran comparables con los de un zorro en medio de la oscuridad. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue levantar sus orejas y olfatear el aire. Suavemente ella lo hizo, avanzando y rastreando lo que pudo del aroma de Nick al rozar su pelaje con el césped. Paró bien sus orejas, tratando de escuchar algún estruendo o una pata rompiendo alguna rama.

Judy no escuchó nada.

Judy golpeó repetidamente el piso con su pata, rechinando sus dientes. En ese momento, ella sintió cuán vulnerable era sin Nick. Aunque antes a veces se separaban para explorar un área más grande, nunca lo habían hecho por una discusión. Comenzó a llenarla un sentimiento de que tal vez nunca volvería y luchó contra las lágrimas. El fuerte y helado viento del oeste parecía castigarla, aunque ella no sabía que había hecho mal.

¿Acaso fue la idea, la callada verdad, de que un día sería intercambiada en favor por otro clan? Era una costumbre que a menudo trataba de olvidad. Solo cuando otros parientes se iban y las Partes Comerciantes se replegaban la hacían recordarlo. O, en raras ocasiones cuando el otro clan debía ofertar, y se incluían más Hopps por matrimonio en intercambio por canastas trenzadas, cosecha o semillas.

A Judy no le gustaba esta costumbre. Al menos, no le gustaba la idea de ser parte de eso, sin importar la cantidad dispuesta a ofrecer, de la que ella no tendría opción. Pero ella sí amaba a los Hopps traídos por matrimonio como cualquier otra hermana.

Dejar el Clan Hopps por otro, elegido por su padre y no ella… ¿Amar a otro conejo?

Judy no estaba segura si podía amar a un conejo, siendo que sabía que amaba ya a un zorro.

"¡Nick!" La voz de Judy sonó con más desesperación. Corrió por entre el pasto en la dirección en que se fue, buscando desesperadamente algún signo de él. Hojas de césped golpeaban su expuesto pelaje y el viento parecía aullarle a sus orejas. Por un momento estuvo segura que el viento era en realidad el aullido de un lobo, pero no prestó atención ni cautela. Debía encontrar a su Nick.

Judy corrió por entre territorio desconocido como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón retumbaba en sus orejas mientras avanzaba entre los arbustos y enredaderas, emergidas en un vasto campo abierto lleno de altos árboles.

Una repentina luz explotó frente a ella, deteniéndola abruptamente como si fuera una muralla.

A la distancia una figura aparecía con una antorcha levantada; una varilla en llamas con una gran masa quemándose en la punta, como si fuera una flameante pierna de un demonio.

Judy se lanzó al suelo, bajando sus orejas y escondiéndose de la luz mientras la figura trabajaba.

Sujetaba la antorcha en un brazo, y dejaba caer rocas planas con la otra. Cada diez yardas más o menos se detenía para botar una como si marcara territorio.

Marcar el terreno de un clan con piedras planas, grabadas con el símbolo del clan era una costumbre de cada clan de conejos que Judy conocía, incluyendo la suya.

Pero esta figura no era un conejo. Esta figura era de cuerpo grueso y pomposo, como una nube cargada. Judy sabía que era una oveja, su lana blanca era extraña, y Judy no estaba segura cuanta masa corporal estaba cubriéndole. Núnca había visto una oveja antes. Tampoco había escuchado que eran peligrosos, salvo por lo que dijo Nick antes. Tal vez podía comunicarse con la oveja si hablaba la lengua común. Tal vez… Tal vez había visto a Nick.

"¡Alto! ¡Vengo en paz!" Llamó Judy, dando un salto en el césped desde donde estaba. Mostrándose de su escondite y acercándose tentativamente para evitar asustar a la otra pesa.

La oveja levantó la cabeza, dejando caer otra piedra en sorpresa. Miró fijamente a Judy por un largo momento, mientras Judy podía ver la extraña forma de sus pupilas, como de reloj de arena, iluminados por la luz de la antorcha que sostenía. Correas hechas de tela o piel se envolvían alrededor de su lanudo cuerpo, trozos de espesa lana se asomaban por las aperturas de la tela. La antorcha de fuego se reflejaba sobre el largo y brillante metal adherido a la cintura de la oveja.

¿Acaso venía del Blancorebaño?

Antes de que Judy pudiera comunicarse más, la oveja baló un fuerte 'bee' como un llamado, que repercutió en el silencio de la noche a su alrededor. Dos figuras más se asomaron desde atrás de rocas y árboles – más ovejas, aunque solo se veían sus siluetas.

"¡Clan Hopps!" Llamó Judy. "Clan de paz, no soy de temer; ¿podemos hablar?"

La oveja asintió, pero no a Judy si no que a sus compatriotas. Mantuvo la antorcha arriba, mientras que los otros dos desenfundaron largas y crudas cuchillas de sus cinturones. Marcharon hacia Judy, balando en voz baja e intentando flanquearla.

Judy instintivamente saltó hacia atrás, y palmoteó su cinturón para sacar su resortera. Con mano temblorosa, en la opresiva oscuridad, torpemente cargó una piedra en su resortera.

Pero las ovejas ya estaban cerca de ella, a algunos pasos.

Muy cerca.

Se escuchó un exaltado 'bee' de agitación, cuando de repente la antorcha voló por pos aires. Mientras tanto, Judy y la oveja, quienes ambos giraron para ver qué pasaba, vieron una figura con largas orejas y una gruesa y esponjosa cola que se lanzó sobre la oveja que traía la antorcha. Las otras dos ovejas corrieron a investigarla, y Judy las siguió.

"¡¿Nick?!" Llamó Judy en confusión y jadeando en ilusión, Estaba a punto de ver a su amigo, a su amor que había aparecido en cruel venganza ante sus ojos.

El desconocido mamífero se asomaba sobre la oveja caída. La antorcha había caído al suelo y encendió el césped cercano.

Vio lana roja.

El mamífero levantó su cabeza, mostrando blancos colmillos que goteaban sangre y saliva. Judy creyó ver que su gris y café cuerpo parecía una roca gigante, salvo por como exhalaba y gruñía.

"¡Conejo!" Gruñó el lobo, su voz era grave y resonaba con mandato. "¡Sal de aquí!" Y luego el lobo se levantó en sus patas traseras, lanzándose sobre una de las ovejas, que eran el doble de altas que Judy.

Judy se cayó de espalda en alarma. Mientras las dos ovejas sacaban sus armas y atacaban al lobo, tres lobos más aparecieron al borde de la fogata. Sus ojos y dientes brillaban en la creciente fumarola que lamían el cielo como lenguas lupinas. Coordinados y confiados, se lanzaron sobre las ovejas, y Judy sabía que era la siguiente.

Y lo era.

Aún en el suelo, todavía decaída y confundida por el shock, Judy sintió patas con garras, luego dientes tirándola de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Sus pensamientos, que estaba segura que serían los últimos, fueron los de Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

"Judy, ven a sentarte al fuego conmigo."

Stu palmoteaba la plana roca en la que estaba sentado, observando a su hija.

Judy se puso de pie de su lugar sobre el pasto, para irse a sentar con su padre. Mientras lo hacía, Stu sacó una resortera desde una correa de corteza, puesta alrededor de su torso. Luego, se dio media vuelta sobre sus patas.

"Esto era de mi padre. Recuerdo cómo la hizo, envolviendo corteza alrededor de él hasta que fuera fuerte." Frotó sus patas sobre la retorcida cuerda y las acolchadas empuñaduras de corteza. Estaba bastante usada, pero la cuerda aún era firme. "¿Sabes por qué has estado tallando balas, pero sin poseer una honda por tu cuenta? Porque siempre te he querido dar la honda de mi padre como él me la dio a mí."

La cola de Judy se sacudió mientras se acercaba a su padre, examinando la resortera que siempre lo vio por tanto tiempo usando. Una vez, cuando un grupo de tejones se acercaba a la aldea, ella vio a su padre calmadamente golpear y acabar a su líder desde trecientos pies de distancia de un solo tiro. Para ella, esa resortera era un objeto legendario, y nunca estuvo segura si fue la honda en sí o la habilidad de su padre quien hizo la pedrada.

"Padre, yo… este es un gran honor. ¿Pero por qué me lo concedes a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguno de tus varios hijos? ¿Jason? ¿Eric?" Esos eran los nombres de sus hermanos mayores, cada uno más fuerte y rápido que ella.

Stu le sonrió y extendió una de sus patas, enroscando deliberadamente la resortera alrededor de ella para juntarlo en un manojo. El fuego parpadeó perezosamente, proyectando sombras a su alrededor. Sus otros hijos e hijas ya se habían ido a dormir.

"Yal vez aún no lo sepas, pero eres la más audaz de los Hopps. Aunque aún eres joven, y bajo supervisión, has probado ser una scout competente. No hay muchos que puedan detectarte a ti y a tu zorro. Vas a necesitar esta honda si quieres ir más allá de las tierras de los Hopps. Te protegerá como si yo estuviera ahí. "¿Has entendido?"

Judy asintió obedientemente, tratando de esconder su emoción. Estaba acostumbrada a una resortera – usualmente usaba una para entrenar, pero ésta no era una como cualquiera. Inculcado en su interior se encontraban todas las formas de protección sobre lo físico que podían ser atribuidas.

Ella estaba feliz por recibir la resortera, pero también estaba bien consiente de lo que significaba. Pronto, ella iba a estar muy lejos de la seguridad de las tierras Hopps. Pronto, ella estaría sola por su cuenta durante días o semanas completas.

* * *

"Lo siento, Judy."

La voz de Nick resonó en sus orejas mientras el viento resoplaba por entre los dos. Judy apenas podía entender lo que estaba pasando; solo el pasar del viento y el crujido del pasto y las plantas en su pelaje hacían algo de sentido. Se sentía débil, con miedo, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ni su vida, ni la de Nick.

"Entiéndeme; no quiero hacerte daño." Nick no paraba de jadear. Se aferró a Judy para proteger su vida, con sus patas apretadas alrededor de ella. Aún podía sentir el sabor de su pelaje en su boca, al tironearla a sus brazos desde la piel de su cuello. "Solo estoy frustrado y con miedo. Sé que perderte por otro conejo es mejor que perderte por cualquier otra cosa."

Judy gruñó y se retorció del aferre de Nick. "Nick, ¡para! ¡Estamos a salvo!" Rogó ella, pero Nick igual continuó. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo más. Se quedó sin respiración, buscando aire, para luego dejar a Judy bajo un árbol, en donde se puso sobre ella para protegerla de cualquier daño.

"Oh, Nick." Sollozó Judy, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y frotando su cara sobre su rojo pelaje. Su aroma era potente pero tan filial como reconfortante. Comenzó a acariciar su agitada espalda mientras que él recuperaba el aliento. "Nick, no me voy a ir. No me mandarán lejos de ti." Sus palabras vinieron con lágrimas mientras esperaba que su intención llegara a su zorro.

Nick jadeó, suspiró y frotó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella. "Seamos como nosotros queramos ser. Conozco la tradición del clan, pero a ti también. Deben entender, ser una pareja tan así."

"¿S-somos… Somos pareja? ¿Dos, pero actuamos como uno? Nick, guarda tus hermosas palabras para cuando no esté tan asustada." Una suave risita indicaba que estaba más relajada. Aun así, en lo profundo de su mente, se mantenían los horripilantes aspectos de aquellas bestias gruñidoras, como así también sus palabras.

"¿Qué mamíferos eran esos, Nick, los viste? ¿Los escuchaste? ¿Eran del Blancorebaño?

Nick redujo su voz mientras susurraba preocupadamente por su seguridad. "Deben ser. ¿Quiénes más? Eran raros y temibles. Pero… pero los lobos. ¿Te hirieron?"

Judy negó; Nick pudo sentirlo. "No. No puedo entender esto."

Las orejas de Nick se pararon mientras Judy hablaba, y puso una pata sobre la boca de ella. Un murmullo se escuchó de más allá de donde podían ver. La luna iluminaba muy poco.

"Pacificadora, si así dices que eres." Una voz hizo temblar los sentidos de Judy; una advertencia así usualmente no la alertaba tanto, pero ella no se sintió más segura al escucharla.

Poco a poco y con pesados y muy audibles pasos, la cara llena de sangre de un lobo apareció de entre la noche. La luna irradió su hocico en plata y la sangre que caía de sus garras brillaba como jarabe entre la oscuridad. Incluso en cuatro patas, poseía una gran apariencia sobre Nick y Judy, acurrucado contra el árbol como ellos. Reverenció con su hocico y se sentó en sus patas traseras.

"¿Lobo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Nick se mantuvo a raya con su gruñido, pero algo de ofensa se mantuvo en su voz.

El lobo se echó a reír. Dio un ruido raro; uno que ni Nick ni Judy habían escuchado antes.

"No hables así. Yo te salvé – merezco respeto. ¿No sabes de honor?"

Mientras el lobo hablaba, se lamía la sangre entre sus dientes. Sangre de oveja. Parecía estar solo, sin una manada cerca de Judy o Nick que pudieran olfatear o escuchar. Su voz era como la del lobo hace unos momentos.

"Vamos, Lobo. Habla como necesites." Respondió Judy, sentándose. Una mezcla de terror y asombro hizo temblar su voz. Nick mantuvo su cuerpo en frente de ella. Sus garras se enterraban en el pasto junto a ella, y pudo sentir tenso todo su propio cuerpo, preparado ante algún movimiento repentino o acción drástica.

"Llámame lobo como quieran, pero sepan que mo nombre es Managarm. Mi manada ser pacífica. ¿Conocen a Skadi? Mi Skadi. Enviarme aquí para encontrarlos. Conoce el peligro mejor que cualquier otra."

"¿Skadi? ¿La loba? ¿La loba blanca? Entonces de esa manada, tú eres… Alfa."

El lobo rió otra vez. "Incluso las hijas de conejos conocen esas palabras."

Judy entrecerró sus ojos, ajustándose. Se tomó el tiempo de observar al lobo mientras estaba ahí sentado. Sus orejas triangulares se asemejaban con la sombra como las copas de árboles contra el oscuro cielo, y sus patas eran del tamaño de la cabeza de Judy. Sus mandíbulas parecían como si pudieran devorarle la cabeza de dos mordiscos. Que él sonriera hacía poco para aliviar sus instintos primales; tal sonrisa mostraba sus sangrientos colmillos, largos como dagas.

"Dijiste… Skadi. ¿Ella te envió aquí? ¿Con tu manada? Pero ella dijo-"

"Se equivocó. Yo decido que hacen mis compañeros. Yo y mi promesa."

Nick frunció su nariz. "¿Qué promesa?"

Managarm se cruzó sobre sus patas con calma frente a ellos. "Eres Buscadora del Clan Hopps. Deberías estar preparada para morir… Aunque ningún mamífero les da la bienvenida. Nosotros los de mi manada juramos no herir a ningún Hopps. Qué coincidencia que se encontraban en peligro por los Blancorebaño, ya que no hay sangre que podamos derramar más felizmente que la de ellos."

La mente de Judy daba vueltas. Se agarró del pelaje de Nick y sintió que se erizaba de nuevo, sintiendo su impotente rabia.

"¿Una promesa? Un pacto… ¿Con quién juraste este pacto, lobo? Ningún lobo se ha acercado a las tierras de los Hopps sin una pelea." A decir verdad, ningún lobo ha pasado cerca de las tierras Hopps en un largo, largo tiempo.

Ante esto, Managarm subió las cejas e inclinó su hocico más cerca de Judy. Ella podía ver la nariz del lobo temblando y olfateando. Descruzó sus patas para hacer un gesto, barriendo lentamente una pata hacia al lado.

"Pregúntale a tu padre, joven Hopps. Stu de Hopps honra la primacía de los lobos. Lo respeto mucho."

Nick se alejó de Judy, pero se negó a sentarse en cualquier lugar que no sea entre ella y el lobo. Él se sentó frente a ella, cerca del lobo, y se cruzó de brazos. Cruzó sus patas traseras bajo él, y miró al lobo directo a los ojos. Luego mirarlo seriamente por algunos momentos, suspiró y asintió.

"No puedo confiar en ti fácilmente, pero aunque puedes matarnos, aún no lo has hecho."

Judy se movió para estar cerca de Nick, y puso sus patas sobre él. "Nick, tu… ¿confías? Deberías confiar por ti también, no solo por mí. Yo confío en este lobo. Este depredador. Yo también confío en que no nos va a herir."

Nick giró su cabeza, con sus verdes ojos brillando en la luz de la luna mientras miraba la cálida expresión de Judy. Se preguntaba como ella podía ser tan amable. Él conocía a muchos conejos que todavía se estremecían ante su presencia, que todavía hablaban a su espalda cuando él no escuchaba. Incluso aunque fuera un Hopps como ellos, pocos lo trataban como Judy lo hacía. Él la veía ahora, tan abierta ante este enorme y temible predador, tan confiada, mientras su corazón dolía por su afecto a la benevolencia de Judy.

"Tú eres la esperanza para los depredadores como yo, Judy." Nick la contempló por unos momentos antes de volver su atención hacia el lobo.

"Manada no tiene causa para tener esperanza." Refunfuñó Managarm. "Vivimos y morimos. Construimos cuevas de piedra y la naturaleza los reclama. Educamos a nuestros cachorros y los perdemos por la hambruna. Muy pocos ahora desean consumir la carne de presa."

Judy cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad. Sintió una dolorosa puntada de culpa en su estómago. ¿Acaso ella – todos los Hopps – juzgaron mal a los lobos? ¿O al menos, estos lobos? Pero luego ella recordó…

"Tú dices eso, pero tu Skadi estuvo cazando ratones como alimento." Las ratas no comerciaban con el Clan Hopps, pero eran conocidos y también mamíferos pacíficos.

Managarm suspiró profundamente. Bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada con sus ojos ámbar. "Mi Skadi. Mucho tiempo separados… Se mueren de hambre en las llanuras, sola, para alimentar a sus cachorros crías. Mis crías. Todo es mí culpa… Está dispuesta a matar presas más que cualquier otro lobo."

"¿Entonces cómo hablaste con ella?" Preguntó Judy con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Hueles la ceniza en el viento? El Blancorebaño quema y mata, depredador y presa. Hay más sangre que derramar. Me encontré con el aroma de Skadi mientras venía desde el oeste hacia donde está el Blancorebaño. Mi manada y yo. Frija está enojada, pero ella entenderá. Skadi dijo mucho acerca ustedes coneja y zorro."

Nick subió sus labios para mostrar sus dientes, pero Managarm no reaccionó.

"¿Quieres matarlos?"

"Como ellos quisieron matarnos. Y a ti. ¿Qué no viste? Quisieron su sangre en el momento en que los vieron."

Judy cerró sus puños. No quería creer con tanta facilidad que sus diferencias eran contrarias. Si todos pudieran solo hablar, igual como lo estaban haciendo con el lobo… ¿Por qué se debía derramar sangre cuando la tierra les daba tanta ganancia a los del Clan Hopps?

"Ahora yo les hago una pregunta, zorro y conejo, ustedes dos Hopps. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué estar aquí y no en la tierra de Hopps? ¿Qué buscan?"

Mientras una brisa los encontraba en el claro, Judy olfateó el aire y sintió el pelaje de los otros lobos. Se estremeció ante esto, pero su mente no se tornó de inmediato al miedo – solo su cuerpo.

Nick le dio con el codo para que supiera que estaba allí, y que él también lo había olido.

"Nosotros… buscamos cultivar en nuevas tierras. Las tierras de Hopps pronto se harán estériles. Padre tomó la decisión. ¿No es segura, esta tierra? ¿Amansar y cultivar? Podríamos… beneficiarnos… podríamos-"

"¿Podrían aterrorizar como los del Blancorebaño lo hacen, conejo?"

Una seria voz femenina hizo que las orejas de Nick y Judy se pararan. Desde los altos arbustos adyacentes a Managarm, un gran y grisáceo lobo se reveló, con una mueca de desaprobación en su hocico. Todos sus rasgos eran como los de Managarm, pero en sus ojos ardían brasas de malicia.

"Frija, esta es coneja de Hopps. Recibió el pacto como todos los Hopps. Habla bien con ella, y hazlo conscientemente."

"Pacto no significa nada a las lanzas y hondas. Esta coneja podría usarlas."

Nick negó con la cabeza en protesta. "Tú no entiendes. Somos pacíficos, solo nos defendemos. Nunca matamos a un lobo en ofensiva, o cualquier otra criatura. Judy y yo – Clan Hopps – solo queremos vivir. ¿Acaso ustedes lobos, que solo quieren también vivir, nos harían daño? ¿Nos matarían como comida?"

Judy tenía dificultades en esconder sus emociones. Quería gritar, quería llorar. Forzarlos a todos a que de alguna forma acepten vivir seguros a pesar de toda esa enemistad latente. Pero se veía que incluso con un pacto, habían lobos que todavía tenían consideraciones acerca de convivir. Era agonizante que Judy tuviera que reconocer que habían muchos conejos de su clan que sentían los mismos sentimientos sobre los lobos.

Frija dio un paso al frente y mostró sus dientes. "No tengo amor por los conejos. No como conejos por el pacto. Eso es todo." Se paseó alrededor de Managarm y luego se devolvió, sacudiendo su cabeza y lamiendo sus labios en fastidio.

Nick gruñó, pero se volvió a poner de pie y rodeó a Judy con un brazo. Ella estaba alegrada. Nick se controlaba más veces a si mismo que ella. Excepto cuando ella lo hería, ahí parecía que perdía toda su conciencia y juicio.

"Ahora nos vamos. Sépanlo." Pas palabras de Judy fueron más firmes, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. "El Clan Hopps vendrá a las Praderas. Vamos a domar y cultivar estas tierras, y cuando lo hagamos, haremos la paz con ustedes… y con el Blancorebaño. Nick, ven."

Judy apuntó hacia abajo y Nick se pudo en cuatro patas. Por primera vez en largo rato, ella se subió a su espalda, montándose justo detrás de sus brazos. Allí debía mostrar su poder; su confianza, o lo que quedaba de ella.

"Si dices conocer el miedo-" Llamó Managarm, parándose lentamente. "-lo reencontrarás con el Blancorebaño. Sé incólume, Hopps."

Nick y Judy se encaminaron hacia el sur, juzgando las estrellas. Una vez más se rompió el adagio. Cuando los lobos se perdieron de vista, Judy se agachó cruzando los brazos sobre la espalda de Nick, poniendo su cabeza sobre ellos. La poderosa visión de Nick guio su camino, y Judy al fin tuvo un momento para realmente descansar luego del altercado con el Blancorebaño. La cercana muerte. El rugido de los lobos y el desgarro de la carne.

Nunca ella había estado tan cerca de morir.

"Judy, debo preguntarte."

"¿Sí, Nick?"

"Hay mucho que decirle a tu padre y al clan." Nick eligió sus palabras con delicadeza, como si todavía estuviera trabajando en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba. "Sé que debemos decirles sobre el Blancorebaño y los lobos, pero… ¿Deberíamos decirle lo de nosotros? ¿Seremos capaces?"

Judy descansó su mentón sobre el cuello de Nick y miró a las estrellas mientras era llevada de vuelta a las tierras Hopps. Hubo una gran belleza en las estrellas; los grupos de brillantes puntos en patrones y la bruma de estrellas tenues detrás de ellos. Mientras los contemplaba, encontró dos estrellas que no brillaban tanto, pero estaban muy juntos.

"Primero les diremos lo que tienen que saber primero, Nick. Y luego decidiremos… Decidiremos qué más podemos decirles. Temo enemistad. Temo desentendimiento y falta de juicio. Yo no temo al amor."

Judy sabía que esta no era una respuesta perfecta. Que solo seguiría perturbando a Nick. Pero ella lo amaba de modo que no podía soportar darle falsas esperanzas.

Nick se detuvo y sintió sonreír. También miró hacia las estrellas y vio dos hermosas luces tan cerca de ellas como Judy estaba con él. Se preguntó si ella también las había visto.


End file.
